Our love
by Miraculous Ladybug Holder
Summary: Ciel had knows he loves Doll with every piece of his remaining heart. He sings to her at times, she cooks him cake, they act like a marry couple when they are just dating.
1. Chapter 1

Doll sat up in her bed, well... not her's. Ciel Phantomhive's bed. {NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!} As she raised up, she felt something weighing on her lap. "Hmm?" Doll hummed as she removed the bed sheets, showing the young Earl Phantomhive a sleep on her lap. Doll laughed a little bit. She then rubbed his back, making him wake up. "Good morning." Ciel said with a tired smile, which Doll returned. "Better get off before I flip you." Doll warned, making Ciel smirk. "And how do you plan on doing that?" Ciel asked in teasing. Doll blushed at his words and wrapped her arms around his neck, making his face go into her bosoms. Ciel's face went completely red at this as he tried to pull away. Doll finally let go of Ciel's face, making him fall backwards onto the floor. Doll then started laughing so hard that she thought her insides were coming out. Ciel looked at her in embarrassment. Suddenly, Ciel thought of something. "Be right back." He said before he ran out his room. Doll waited for a few minutes until Ciel walked back in with a guitar in his hands. "What's this?" She asked once she saw the guitar. "Just watch. Or, at least, listen." Was all Ciel said as he sat down across the bed from Doll. He then started playing the guitar strings, making Doll's eye(s) shine in wonder. Ciel smiled, blushed a bit, and opened his mouth as words came out. " _You know that I'm a crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like it. All I wanna do is lose control, but you don't really give a shit. You go with it, go with, go with it. 'Cause you're fucking crazy rock 'n' roll. You said hey, what's your name? It took one look and now I'm not the same. Yeah, you said hey. And since that day you stole my heart and you're the one to blame. Yeah, and that's why I smile. It's been a while. Since every day and everything has felt this right. And now you turn it all around. And suddenly, you're all I need to the reason why I,I,I,I smile, oh oh oh. Last night I blacked out I think. What did you put in my drink? I remember making out a then I woke up with a new tattoo. Your name was on me and my name was on you. I would do it all over again. You said hey, what's your name? It took one look and now I'm not the same. Yeah, you said hey. Since that day, you stole my heart and you're the one to blame. Yeah, and that's why I smile. It's been a while. Since every day and everything has felt this right. And now you turn it all around. And suddenly, you;re all I need the reason why I, I, I, I smile, oh oh oh. The reason why I, I, I, I smile, oh oh oh. You know that I'm a crazy bitch, I do what I want what when I feel like it. All I wanna do is lose control. You know that I'm a crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like it. All I wanna do is lose control. Yeah, and that's why I smile. It's been a while. Since every day and everything has felt this right. And now, you turn it all around. And suddenly, you're all I need thee reason why I, I, I, I smile, oh oh oh. The reason, the reason why I, I, I, I smile, oh oh oh. The reason why I, I, I, I smile, oh oh oh..._ " After Ciel finished singing, Doll's eye(s) sparked with tears. Ciel's singing isn't great, and his guitar playing needs some work, but the fact he sang that song, her favorite song, for her was something she adored. She wrapped her arms around Ciel, and kissed his lips. "It... It was beautiful..." She whispered in his ear. Ciel smiled and returned the hug.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"Ciel walked down the stairs with a nice long yawn. The moment he went to the last step, a sweet smelled filled is cute little nose. "Hmm?" He hummed before walking towards the kitchen. As he poked his head through the doorway, Ciel saw Doll standing next to the oven with a cute pink and white apron and matching mittens on her hands. She turned and saw Ciel standing there and smiled. "Good mourning, Smile." Doll said with a cheerful smile. Ciel return the smile and walked in. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting at the table. "Do you want me to get Sebastian to make us some breakfast?" Ciel asked. Doll heard the oven ding and opened it, which caused the smell to be more sweeter. Doll then pulled out a round, yellow cake in the center of a silverware tray. Ciel's eye(s) shined at the smell and look of the cake. "Did you make this?" He asked. Doll nodded with a giggle before placing the cake in front of Ciel. Ciel picked up a fork, but stopped when he saw Doll's hands covered in burn marks. They weren't bad, but it still bugged Ciel. "What happened?" It finally asked. Doll looked at her hands before covering them under the table. "I... tried to make a perfect cake just for you. Like a wife would when her husband comes home from a long day of work." Doll mumbled with a slight blush on her cheeks. Ciel smiled and took Doll's hands and gave them a kiss. "You're amazing, you know that?" He said with a smile. Doll smiled and gave Ciel a kiss on his lips. As soon as she pulled away, Ciel licked his lips. "You know. You really do know how to make me sweets perfectly." He said with a smirk. Doll blushed and laughed. /p 


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel waited at the train station for a while with Sebastian by his side. "She might not come, young master." Sebastian said with a sigh. Ciel refused to move, he staid put on his spot. This person he's waiting for is important and worth for a wait. Finally, a train pulled up and a young girl with shoulder long brown hair and bangs that covered her left eye, showing her right blue eye, cute freckles on her nose, and wore a cream white dress with a flower bonnet walked off and fixed her shoes. Ciel smiled and walked up to the girl. "It's been a while, Doll." He said, making the girl look at Ciel, locking their blue eye(s) to each other. Doll smiled and ran into Ciel with a hug. "You remembered!" She cheered, making Ciel laugh. "Of course I remembered. Why would I forget you?" Ciel said. Soon, they left the train station and went to the Phantomhive manor. During the carriage ride, Doll sat next to Ciel, holding each others hands. "Are you ready?" Ciel asked once they got to the manor. Doll looked at the manor and nodded. Ciel held onto Doll's hand and lead her inside his home. Sebastian looked at the two and smiled, before leaving. Ciel lead Doll to the upstairs and into his room. Once they walked inside, Ciel closed the door and Doll walked to the other side of the bed in the room. "Ciel... this would be my first time, so..." Doll said with a slight blush on her cheeks. Ciel followed her blush and said, "Don't worry, I will. It'll by my first time as well." One thing lead to another, and Doll removed her cream white dress, so she was wearing her underwear. Ciel removed his clothes as well and walked over to Doll, both blushing like mad. "If you're scared, we can forget about this." Ciel said, holding Doll's hand. Doll shacked her head 'no', before saying, "I am scared, but... if it's only with you, I have nothing to fear." Ciel put his hand on her cheek and kissed her patiently, making the both fall onto his bed. ~~~~~ "Ah!" Doll yelped and held onto Ciel's hand tighter. Ciel panted slightly before moving upwards. Doll let out another moan as they continued to their movements. "Doll... I love you." Ciel whispered into Doll's ear. "I-I love you too... Ciel." Doll said before another yelp. They waited for this day for a while. Ever since they met, they said they'll wait the perfect day for the day they'll prove their love. ~~~~ The sun rose through the window of Ciel's bedroom. Ciel opened his eye(s) and looked at Doll's sleeping form, who slowly woken up as soon as him. "Good morning." She said with a smile. "Morning." Ciel said, returning the smile. Ciel soon blushed and asked, "So... how was it?" Doll blushed and said, "I-It was great." Ciel smiled and kissed her lips.


End file.
